PBA 074
So, you had left the circus behind and had zapped to a new plane, which wasn't very interesting, really. Seems largely uninhabited and featureless. You're pretty much just waiting for Nation's jump drives to come back online again. where is everyone? 5:00:53 PM Janis: Janis is in the kitchen baking...something. Based on the smell, you assume it is the essence of all that is awful in the world. 5:01:04 PM Nilani: Nilani is in the library, currently. Just browsing the shelves. 5:01:26 PM Day: Day is in the kitchen with Janis, reading a book and probably, wishing his sinus cavities didn't work. 5:01:34 PM Wynn: Wynn is probably training if there's no need to be together in the beginning. 5:01:47 PM Canto: Nope, not really. 5:02:24 PM Canto: Iskandar is also in the kitchen. 5:03:21 PM Day: ... what is that, anyway? 5:03:28 PM Janis: Birthday cake! 5:03:42 PM Canto: Iskandar ... is it for the devil? 5:03:46 PM Day: Happy birthday? 5:03:53 PM Janis: Is it the devil's birthday? 5:04:09 PM Canto: Iskandar: It smells like something he'd like. 5:04:13 PM Day: Which devil? I only know about the demon. 5:05:17 PM | Edited 5:05:28 PM Canto: Iskandar: No, not Fred. I'm making a reference to the mythical Author of All Lies in order to talk about how bad it smells. 5:05:44 PM Janis: Janis glares at Isk. "Just for that, you don't get any." 5:06:31 PM Canto: Iskandar: Just saying, there are books on cooking. 5:06:38 PM Janis: Janis pulls it out of the oven (wearing appropriate gloves, of course) and sets it on a counter. She then pours water of the "on fire" parts. 5:06:43 PM Canto: Iskandar: Very many of them. 5:06:51 PM Janis: I'm sure it's fine. 5:07:00 PM Janis: I'll add frosting. Frosting fixes everything. 5:07:36 PM Canto: Iskandar: Whose birthday is it, anyway? I know you guys celebrate those anniversaries. 5:07:54 PM Janis: I don't know. I don't even really know what day it is. 5:08:07 PM Janis: But, I figure, none of us really do. 5:08:18 PM Canto: Iskandar: Fair enough. 5:08:19 PM Day: Dragons don't have birthdays? 5:08:25 PM Janis: So, I've decided today is mine, and anyone else's if they want it to be. 5:09:07 PM Canto: Iskandar: Of course we do. We just don't keep track of it. Naming Days are much more important -- they mean that you've survived the horribly terrifying time between hatching and being able to survive long enough to get a name. 5:09:42 PM Janis: You want it to be your naming day, too? 5:09:54 PM Janis: I can write "Happy Birthday and Naming Day" 5:10:03 PM Janis: ...at least, I think I can. 5:10:11 PM Janis: I need one of those squeezy bag things. 5:10:57 PM Canto: Iskandar: Hmm. Sure, why not. 5:12:43 PM Canto: Iskandar: You know, 'congrats, dad didn't eat you!' 5:12:59 PM Day: ... remind me never to be a baby dragon. 5:13:10 PM Canto: Iskandar: My father was a dick. 5:13:19 PM Janis: Janis nods 5:13:29 PM Day: Glad you're not like him. 5:13:53 PM Janis: ...how long does it usually take cakes to cool...after they've been on fire? 5:14:17 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... how is it still on fire? Isn't that physically impossible? 5:14:53 PM Janis: I think I got most of it. It might just be a bit smokey. 5:16:41 PM Day: .... interesting. 5:17:12 PM Janis: ...so...cook books, you say? 5:17:33 PM Canto: Iskandar: We have very many cookbooks, yeah. 5:19:06 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in with, of all things, a cookbook. "Oh, hey gu-" She then freezes. "Why does this room smell like sadness?" 5:19:29 PM Janis: OK, fine! I'll bake a new cake! 5:19:34 PM Janis: Janis grumbles 5:19:46 PM Canto: Iskandar: Janis tried her hand at baking a cake without a recipe. 5:23:19 PM Nilani: Oh boy. Well, I think there's a recipe in here for some sort of cake. 5:23:47 PM Janis: I put all the sweet stuff together. With milk. 5:23:56 PM Janis: That made sense at the time. 5:24:06 PM Nilani: Ehhhhhh... 5:24:12 PM Canto: Suddenly, there's a flash of light! A glowing object appears before Janis. 5:24:22 PM Day: ... I hear Tarak cooks. 5:24:48 PM Janis: ...really, Isk? 5:24:59 PM Canto: Iskandar: It's not me. 5:25:08 PM Canto: Said object looks like a scroll case. 5:25:29 PM Janis: Wow, you're getting good, Nilani. 5:25:39 PM Nilani: Nilani stops mid page-flip 5:25:47 PM Nilani: Um, that wasn't me. 5:25:52 PM Janis: ............. 5:26:01 PM Janis: ...um...Day? 5:26:15 PM Canto: It stops glowing and falls on the floor at Janis' feet. 5:26:30 PM Janis: Janis jumps back slightly. 5:26:41 PM Janis: Janis tentatively picks it up 5:27:36 PM Canto: There's a note on its exterior: 'To Be Delivered To Janis Khorster, Bounty Hunter, Traveling on the Voidship Nation. 5:27:53 PM Janis: ..............ok, what? 5:28:23 PM Janis: Janis shows the note to the others. 5:29:19 PM Nilani: Apparently someone knows how to contact you. Go on, open it! 5:29:48 PM Janis: Janis pauses for a moment and then does indeed open it. 5:30:42 PM Day: It's a trap. 5:30:46 PM Day: It's always a trap. 5:31:08 PM | Edited 5:31:14 PM Nilani: Sometimes it's just mail. 5:31:21 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs. 5:31:21 PM Canto: Okay! There's a parchment inside of it. Theres a lot of words. Go ahead and gimme a straight Int Roll, Janis. 5:31:43 PM Janis: ((7)) 5:31:53 PM Janis: ((There really are a lot of words :P )) 5:32:30 PM Canto: There's a lot of legalese. You recognize it as legalese from the contracts you've taken in the past. 5:32:31 PM Day: True, when it's not me opening it. 5:32:42 PM Day: It's not magic, if that helps. 5:32:49 PM Canto: Do you have Decipher Script, Janis? 5:33:23 PM Wynn: Wynn comes in and heads to the sink for a glass of water. 5:33:40 PM Janis: ((If it is a trained skill, then no)) 5:34:14 PM Janis: I think has something to do with the contracts I turned in back on Meneluinin 5:34:21 PM Day: Want me to take a look? 5:34:30 PM Janis: Janis hands it to Day. 5:34:44 PM Day: ((21 decipher script!)) 5:34:53 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes her glass and refills it. "What's going on?" 5:35:07 PM Janis: I got mail...somehow. 5:37:37 PM Day: Workin' on it. 5:41:13 PM Day: Congratulations, you're rich. Maybe. 5:41:22 PM Wynn: Wynn sniffs. 5:41:23 PM Janis: ...I'm what? 5:41:47 PM Day: ... though given the state of most of the nobility I know, you're probably poor with a very expensive castle to keep up with no income. 5:42:06 PM Day: It's a notification that you're the heir of Lady Arhan Belletine. 5:42:17 PM Janis: ........... 5:42:33 PM Day: There's an address with a planar coordinate, so we should be able to get there. 5:42:47 PM Janis: ...coool...who's Lady Belle? 5:42:55 PM Day: Overseer of Mournholt District, High Cleric of Tymora, Lady of Luck. 5:43:21 PM Day: Lady Arhan Belletine. 5:43:45 PM Janis: ...wait...if I'm her descendant, that means she's from Meneluinin, right? 5:43:47 PM Day: Though without knowing where this is I don't know the proper form of address for her; sorry. 5:43:55 PM Day: It doesn't say you're her descendant. 5:44:07 PM Day: It does say she worshipped a goddess of luck, so it might've been random. 5:44:17 PM Day: It's the sort of thing luck deities occasionally do for fun and amusement. 5:44:50 PM Janis: .....huh...cool. 5:44:56 PM Wynn: Interesting. 5:45:14 PM Janis: So, we should probably go plug this into Nation's navigation thing, right? 5:45:58 PM Day: Day nods. 5:46:00 PM Wynn: Did you have other plans? 5:46:17 PM Janis: Well, I was making a birthday cake, but I guess that can wait. 5:48:10 PM Wynn: Birthday cake? 5:48:47 PM Janis: I figured, since we don't know what day it is, maybe it could be my birthday. 5:49:05 PM Janis: We decided to make it Isk's naming day, too, if you want your name on the cake too. 5:49:19 PM Canto: Iskandar: And someone apparently even sent you a present. 5:49:34 PM Janis: Yeah, I really good one if it works out. 5:49:37 PM | Edited 5:49:47 PM Canto: Iskandar: .... I wonder if she'll make you stay a night in a haunted house. 5:49:38 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 5:50:14 PM Janis: I already live on a haunted ship, technically. 5:50:18 PM Janis: No offense, Nation. 5:50:28 PM Canto: Nation: None taken. 5:50:34 PM Day: I wonder what it would be like to have one's internal organs haunted. Doesn't sound pleasant. 5:52:10 PM Canto: Nation: I only have your word that there are ghosts. I mean, I believe you, but they're invisible to my perceptions. Talas can't see them either. So for all you know, your organs may be haunted. 5:52:41 PM Day: ... thanks, now I'll never sleep again. 5:52:44 PM Day: Day smiles, though. 5:52:45 PM Wynn: Talas can't either? ....do any of the hitchhikers see them? 5:53:06 PM Canto: Yes, the hitchhikers can. 5:54:35 PM Canto: Shol can communicate with them, remember. 5:55:00 PM Canto: Nation: .... so what's this about coordinates? 5:55:27 PM Janis: Right, Day's got them here. We'll come up to the bridge, I guess. 5:57:42 PM Day: Unless it's easier to just read them? 5:57:55 PM Janis: ...yeah, we could do that. 5:58:16 PM Canto: Nation's avatar appears! 5:58:16 PM Day: ... I still don't know how much involvement from us is needed. Or if the musical navigators have their interface done. I'm willing to take a turn on that if I need to, by the way. 5:58:37 PM Janis: ...or, you could just...do that. 5:59:09 PM Day: Day shows him the document. 5:59:27 PM Canto: Nation examines the weird sigils and squiggles that denote interdimensional coordinates. 6:00:31 PM Canto: Nation vanishes again. 6:02:28 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: All right. I think I'm ready. There shouldn't be any issues with jumping this time. 6:03:00 PM Janis: Cool. 6:04:28 PM Day: Day sits down anyway. 6:04:44 PM Day: I'll take just about anything over psychological torture. 6:04:47 PM Nilani: Nilani also sits, just in case. 6:05:08 PM Janis: Janis stands...cause she's a risktaker. :) 6:05:18 PM | Edited 6:06:28 PM Wynn: Wynn drinks her water. That she had in her hand. 6:06:13 PM Canto: Wynn gets drunk, apparently. 6:06:40 PM Canto: 'Water'. 6:07:15 PM Canto: There's a weird moment of weightlessness, and, for some reason, the sound of barking dogs as the ship makes the planar transition. 6:08:27 PM Day: ... what was that. 6:08:39 PM Canto: Nation: Hmmm. Weird. 6:08:49 PM Nilani: Welp. 6:08:50 PM Wynn: Dogs? 6:09:04 PM Janis: A weird we should worry about, or just usual weird? 6:09:42 PM Day: Didn't sound like Flamey. 6:10:00 PM Canto: Nation: Nothing to worry about. I'm assuming you prefer strange auditory phenomenon to possible head trauma or psychological trials. 6:10:15 PM Janis: Yep. 6:11:11 PM Canto: Nation: ...huh. 6:11:28 PM Janis: Are we there, yet? 6:12:28 PM Canto: Nation: We are. This plane is strongly air-aligned, so there's lots of airships floating around, and places to dock. 6:13:03 PM Canto: Nation: I'm coming in to dock. 6:13:06 PM Wynn: I'll go get dressed then. 6:13:23 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves to change. 6:13:29 PM Janis: Ok. I'll get Mask. I bet he'll love this place. 6:13:40 PM Janis: Janis heads to the forest to get him. 6:13:50 PM Day: Hope you find someone to talk to. 6:13:54 PM Day: Day helps Wynn change. 6:14:30 PM Canto: So you guys get ready to disembark! 6:14:43 PM Janis: ((Yep)) 6:15:44 PM Wynn: Wynn standsby with her shield on her arm. 6:16:36 PM Canto: You go to the boarding ramp, and exit to where a couple of halflings are waiting! 6:16:49 PM Janis: ...um...hi? 6:18:21 PM Day: Ah, landing protocol. 6:18:30 PM Canto: The first halfling, an older man, nods at you. "Hello, hello. I am Dockmaster Tolee, I'm here to make sure your vessel is properly registered and fees are paid!" 6:19:35 PM Canto: He pulls out a clipboard. "Name of vessel?" he reads. 6:19:45 PM Janis: Nation 6:21:03 PM Canto: He writes that down. "Nation. Berthing is 10 gold per day, or 60 gold for the week. Checkout is the middle hour of the day. 6:21:39 PM Janis: ...um...Day, did it say anything about how long we'd be here? 6:22:01 PM Day: Day forks over 60 gold. 6:22:13 PM Day: Better not to worry about it. 6:22:35 PM Canto: Tolee takes the gold and nods, handing over the clipboard. "Sign on the x, please." 6:24:23 PM Janis: Janis does so 6:25:55 PM Canto: Tolee nods! "Thank you, thank you. Please enjoy your stay. " the two halflings leave you there. 6:26:07 PM Day: Any unusual rules we should know about? 6:28:25 PM Janis: ...I think they're gone already, Day. 6:28:41 PM Wynn: Let's find this place. 6:28:47 PM Janis: Yeah. 6:29:20 PM Canto: You're able to stop him before he leaves, and turns toward you. "Oh, the same as any other civilized plane, I should think. No murder, no theft, no enslaving." 6:29:49 PM Day: Excellent. 6:31:04 PM Canto: So, the delivered document does have an address for the estate executor. A cleric of Tyr named Praggle. 6:31:39 PM Janis: ...so...is it nearby or should we take the horses? 6:31:52 PM Janis: ((I assume Day is relaying this info to us)) 6:32:04 PM Canto: Horses probably wouldn't be able to get down all the stairs from the dock. 6:32:23 PM Day: Day does. 6:32:28 PM Day: We walk. 6:32:40 PM Day: And if you're incredibly rich, you promise to buy us magic carpets. 6:32:42 PM Wynn: Wynn heads out. 6:32:50 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:34:41 PM Canto: Okay! It doesn't take you long to find the offices of the executor, you have to ask directions once or twice to get pointed in the direction of the Temple of Tyr. 6:37:02 PM Janis: Janis goes there 6:38:25 PM Day: Day sticks with Janis. 6:38:32 PM Day: If it is a haunted house, are you going to try it? 6:38:49 PM Janis: Sure. 6:38:58 PM Wynn: "Try" it? 6:39:05 PM Janis: Compared to the enchanted circus, that sounds like it'd be easy. 6:39:18 PM Janis: ...unless it's haunted by clowns, I'd need to think that over. 6:39:33 PM Day: You know, to stay the night. 6:39:46 PM Day: Brave the terrifying spectres. It's a trope. 6:40:04 PM Janis: At this point, I'd just like to know what the catch is. 6:40:34 PM Day: There's always a catch. 6:40:42 PM Janis: Janis nods 6:40:46 PM Day: Even if it's only having to go to the family Wintersday celebration every year. 6:41:07 PM Wynn: Let's get going then. 6:41:33 PM Day: Day gets going, and tries to get a feel for the place on the way over. 6:42:28 PM Wynn: Wynn sticks with him. 6:42:37 PM Janis: Janis ditto 6:43:17 PM Day: Seems a nice enough place. No slaves is a good thing. 6:43:37 PM Janis: It's sad that that's become our bar. 6:43:46 PM Wynn: Mmm. 6:44:49 PM Day: Not a fun trip. 6:45:09 PM Day: I've been trying to avoid some of the folks we picked up. Trying to give them space. 6:45:47 PM Wynn: They wouldn't necessarily know it was you. 6:46:06 PM Janis: Keleska and the others will get to know you and they'll learn how hard it was for you. 6:46:06 PM Day: I'd know. 6:46:27 PM Day: They've been through a traumatic experience. It's a new normal they have to adjust to. 6:47:09 PM Day: The easier we make it the easier they'll be able to do that. 6:47:50 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 6:48:10 PM Day: ... they're going to need someone to talk to. 6:49:19 PM Day: Someone they can trust. 6:49:40 PM Wynn: I wouldn't suggest Ven then. 6:51:02 PM Canto: So! You find the temple of Tyr, a deity of Law and Order. 6:51:41 PM Day: I don't think Ven would be the right choice, no. 6:51:49 PM Canto: Make notice checks. 6:52:04 PM Wynn: ((11) 6:52:14 PM Janis: ((29)) 6:52:23 PM Day: ((6!)) 6:54:38 PM Janis: ...hm... 6:55:45 PM Canto: But yeah! Temple of Try. According to the document, this is where this Praggle keeps his offices. 6:55:59 PM Wynn: Let's go. 6:56:00 PM Canto: Tyr, not try. 6:56:04 PM | Edited 6:56:23 PM Wynn: Wynn heads up to the office, shield now on her back. 6:56:09 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:57:03 PM Canto: YOu go into the temple, and are pointed in the direction of Cleric Praggle. The office is a bit cramped, as Praggle is a kobold and doesn't need a lot of space. 6:57:10 PM Canto: Praggle: Can I help you? 6:58:05 PM Janis: Janis steps forward, extending her arm for a handshake "Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the world. I got a letter from a Lady Belle-somthing." 6:58:29 PM Day: About an inheritance. 6:58:50 PM Canto: He looks over each of you, his reptilian eyes lingering on Day a bit before he takes Janis' offered hand. "Ahh, yess. Lady Belletine. May I see the document?" 6:59:18 PM Day: Day hands it over if Janis doesn't. 6:59:40 PM Janis: ((Well, you did have it, so that makes sense)) 7:01:15 PM Canto: He looks it over. "Ah, yes. Her passing was quite a blow for the district. She was a much-loved philanthropist. Her daughter has very large shoes to fill." 7:01:31 PM Janis: ...um...what? 7:02:24 PM Day: Philanthropists give money to charity. 7:02:39 PM Day: Why didn't she give her inheritance to charity? 7:02:39 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. 7:02:44 PM Janis: No...I meant the...daughter thing. 7:02:50 PM Canto: Praggle: She did. Most of it. 7:03:51 PM Canto: Praggle: What remained, she cast to the winds of fate in accordance with her beliefs in the goddess Tymora, Lady of Luck. 7:04:04 PM Day: Ah. 7:04:13 PM Canto: Praggle: Yes, Lady Belletine the Younger, the new Overseer of the Mournholt district. 7:05:02 PM Canto: He takes the document and signs it, indicating that he has received it, and goes over to a safe in the wall. 7:09:34 PM Canto: He opens the safe and withdraws another document, reading from it. "To whomever the Smiling Goddess favors -- to you I leave my remaining posessions -- Ravensorrow Manor, my summer home in the Park District; The surrounding grounds; and all contained within, including the contents of my up-till-now secret vault." 7:10:10 PM Janis: ...so, I get the house too? 7:10:31 PM Canto: Praggle: Yes, indeed. 7:11:15 PM Janis: And...her daughter's ok with all this? 7:12:26 PM Canto: Praggle: As far as I know. The Belletine family have served Tymora with distinction for 10 generations. Young Lady Belletine knew this time would come. 7:12:51 PM Wynn: So what does she need to do? 7:13:21 PM Canto: He takes out a stack of papers! "Sign some forms, that's all." 7:13:52 PM Janis: Janis takes a look at the papers.((8 INT roll)) 7:13:52 PM Day: ... maybe you should let me read those first. 7:14:36 PM Canto: Praggle: Feel free. You will find everything in order. 7:15:37 PM Day: Day takes 'em. 7:16:05 PM Canto: You can roll Decipher Script! 7:16:13 PM Canto: Praggle: .... very nice weather today. 7:16:40 PM Janis: Um...something I wanted to ask...where are all the humans? 7:17:41 PM Day: ((26.)) 7:19:04 PM Canto: Praggle looks at you! "Humans? You're... not from around here, are you? 7:19:19 PM Janis: Not really, no. 7:19:47 PM Day: Looks good to me. 7:20:35 PM Janis: No special somethings or whatevers about haunted houses or battling evil chairs? 7:21:58 PM Day: No. 7:22:05 PM Day: Just a lot of paperwork. 7:22:06 PM Day: We're from a different plane. 7:22:15 PM Canto: Praggle: The humans died out over 300 years ago, since the Ethergaunt Wars. 7:22:45 PM Janis: Janis picks up a pen and signs the papers "The what wars?" 7:24:38 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:25:21 PM Day: Why'd they die out? 7:26:05 PM Canto: Praggle: Ethergaunt Wars. They attacked us. We fought them off, and in desperation, they released a terrible weapon, the Ancestroscythe, that warped reality itself. All the pure-blooded humans were wiped out by the weapon, but our warmages were able to prevent the effect from spreading to all those with human blood. 7:26:32 PM Wynn: Are there any risks now? For humans, I mean. 7:27:18 PM Canto: Praggle: The weapon was consumed in its activation. 7:29:10 PM Canto: Praggle: In any case. Shall I take you to your new manor? 7:29:23 PM Janis: Um...sure. 7:29:25 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Janis. 7:29:27 PM Day: Day nods. 7:29:35 PM Day: I assume there's no title with it? 7:30:58 PM Canto: Praggle: No, just the manor and its contents. The title passed on to her next of kin. 7:31:58 PM Day: Day nods. 7:32:00 PM Day: The usual way. 7:32:09 PM Canto: Praggle: Indeed. 7:32:42 PM Janis: Good. 7:32:49 PM Janis: I'd probably be a crappy lady. 7:34:00 PM Canto: He stands up, filing the papers properly. "The Park District is on the edge of the city. We can travel by horseback, or by carriage, if you so prefer." 7:35:08 PM Janis: ...um...horseback would be fine. 7:35:39 PM Canto: He nods, and leads you out of the temple, to some stables near the back. 7:35:50 PM Wynn: Wynn summons Axiom! 7:36:22 PM Canto: Wynn throws down a red and white capsule, which explodes into a horse! 7:36:57 PM Canto: (No she doesn't.) 7:37:09 PM Canto: But you ride out, following the little kobold! 7:38:15 PM Day: Day doesn't object to the horse this time. 7:38:48 PM Janis: So...does anyone else live in the house? 7:38:51 PM Canto: They're pretty tame horses. 7:39:26 PM Day: You're going to need a staff, or at least someone to keep the building up. 7:39:28 PM Canto: Praggle: No, it is currently unoccupied. The Lady only took her summers there, it wasn't her primary residence. 7:39:35 PM Day: And there'll be upkeep to do. 7:39:55 PM Wynn: Probably be better off selling it. 7:40:12 PM Canto: Praggle: I can handle that, if you wish. 7:40:18 PM Janis: Probably. Can't think what I'd need a house for. 7:40:36 PM Janis: I already basically live on a ship that goes...anywhere. 7:40:45 PM Janis: Like...almost literally anywhere. 7:42:27 PM Day: You could rent it out, get an income. 7:42:49 PM Janis: How'd they get the money to me? 7:42:56 PM Canto: Praggle: As I said, I am happy to organize the sale of the house if you wish, or donate it, or what have you. 7:43:22 PM Janis: Praggle, how'd you get this notice to me, anyway? 7:43:33 PM Janis: How'd you know where I was, or who I was? 7:44:34 PM Canto: Praggle: You'd have to ask the Clerics at the Temple of Tymora - I only wrote the document. 7:45:57 PM Day: There's ways. 7:45:59 PM Day: Day shrugs. 7:46:16 PM Janis: ...that's more than a little creepy. 7:46:54 PM Canto: The ride to Ravensorrow Manor takes about an hour as you ride through the town. Once in a while Day gets a look, but everything seems pretty calm and orderly here. 7:48:09 PM Janis: ...hey Day, I think you might be pretty popular here. 7:48:46 PM Day: ... or I look human. 7:49:00 PM Wynn: I am human and they aren't looking at me. 7:49:22 PM Janis: Yeah, but your all in armor, so it's hard to tell. 7:50:13 PM Canto: Yep. There are plenty of human looking people, but they all have some elven or orc feature. 7:51:10 PM Janis: Janis frowns 7:51:51 PM Day: I can Change once we're somewhere alone. 7:52:26 PM Canto: There's no violence or riots or anything, Day just gets a look every now and then, that's all, as he's the most overtly human looking. 7:53:38 PM Canto: Before long, you find yourself at the front gate of Ravensorrow manor! 7:54:26 PM Canto: Praggle: The last two years, the Lady had been too ill to summer here, so you will likely find the place clean, but largely untouched. 7:54:36 PM Canto: He goes up to the front gate and unlocks it. 7:54:51 PM Janis: What happened to her? 7:54:56 PM Janis: How'd she get sick? 7:57:08 PM Canto: Praggle: Oh, she was at a fairly advanced age. Over 500 years old, which, given her mostly human blood, made her quite venerable. 7:57:38 PM Janis: ...so...nothing we need to worry about catching, then? 7:58:02 PM Canto: Praggle: .... you must live a very interesting life. 7:58:23 PM Wynn: Why do you say that? 7:58:24 PM Day: Day smiles. 7:58:32 PM Janis: I got possessed by a mask demon once and we've all come back from the dead. 7:58:42 PM Aziz: I would think it was obvious, honestly. 8:01:32 PM Janis: Ok, so, let's take a look around. 8:01:37 PM Janis: Do I get a key? 8:03:03 PM Canto: Praggle is blinking at the 'mask demon/back from the dead' thing. He nods. "Oh, yes, of course, but I thought I would give you a tour." 8:03:18 PM Janis: Oh, ok. Tour sounds good. 8:04:04 PM Canto: So you guys head into Ravensorrow Manor! Which is in fact a very nice manor. Not sad at all, and the only birds around seem to be finches and jays. 8:04:31 PM Janis: ((And Mask :) )) 8:04:53 PM Canto: Yes. Mask eyes the finches and frolicking squirrels. 8:05:05 PM Day: Why's it called Ravensorrow? 8:07:15 PM Canto: Praggle: After the original builder, Ivor Ravensorrow, I believe. 8:07:38 PM Canto: He walks you up to the front door and unlocks it, handing Janis the key afterwards. 8:07:42 PM Janis: That is a really bad name. 8:07:47 PM Janis: Janis takes the keys. 8:08:08 PM Janis: That is a really unlucky kid. 8:08:52 PM Canto: Praggle shrugs. "Now, I should tell you that I am not sure where this 'secret vault' is. Because I didn't know about it until an hour ago." 8:10:04 PM Janis: So, before I sell it, or rent it, or throw an awesome party here, we need to find this super secret vault. 8:10:25 PM Canto: Praggle: I would suggest that, yes. 8:10:57 PM Wynn: I don't suppose there are blueprints. 8:10:59 PM Canto: You walk into the foyer, full of very nice furniture covered with sheets and stuff. The place is pretty clean, only slightly dusty. 8:11:10 PM Canto: Praggle: I'm afraid not. 8:11:30 PM Day: Very nice. 8:12:07 PM Aziz: The previous owner had excellent taste in materials. 8:13:19 PM Janis: I guess we just do this old fashioned style. Split up and check everything. 8:13:25 PM Janis: How many rooms could there be? 8:13:31 PM Canto: Praggle: At least twenty. 8:13:38 PM Wynn: We should stay together. 8:14:17 PM Day: Doesn't seem like a dangerous place. 8:14:46 PM Day: But yeah, maybe. No hurry. 8:15:16 PM Canto: So you guys aren't gonna split up? 8:15:30 PM Janis: ((Not yet, anyway)) 8:16:03 PM Aziz: I've read enough books in my time to know what happens when we split up to examine the overly cheerful mansion our twelve year old elf inherited from someone she never met. 8:16:11 PM Wynn: Besides, only a couple of us are actually good at finding secret things, so we'd just have to recheck everything anyway. 8:16:22 PM Aziz: ...or have I? That... I don't think that's come up, actually. That particular scenario. 8:16:46 PM Janis: Half-elf. 8:17:13 PM Janis: ...just pointing that out. Just as much not elf. 8:17:25 PM Aziz: I don't think that makes the scenario any less oddly specific. 8:17:56 PM Day: Don't look at me, I'm a lot less human than I look. 8:18:17 PM Canto: So! You guys start poking around the house. 8:18:29 PM Janis: Janis does, with great gusto, as well. 8:18:53 PM Janis: ...so...even for us...this whole situation is really weird, right? 8:20:27 PM Canto: Gimme search checks, everyone. 8:20:46 PM Janis: ((28)) 8:20:53 PM Wynn: (17) 8:21:51 PM Day: ((30.)) 8:22:19 PM Aziz: 15 8:23:41 PM Canto: So you start canvasing the house. You start on the third floor, figuring that there's less chance for a secret vault to be up there. 8:25:00 PM Janis: Janis holds up a box "Check out what I found." 8:25:10 PM Day: It's a strongbox. 8:25:32 PM Janis: It's got all kinds of neat rings and necklaces and stuff. 8:25:47 PM Canto: You guys are in the master bedroom. Janis finds a jewelry box tucked under the floorboards. 8:25:52 PM Day: Hey, Nilani, I found a strongbox back here. 8:26:11 PM Canto: Day finds a cubby behind a painting, with a locked strongbox. 8:26:28 PM Canto: The jewelry box contains lots of very nice pieces, probably worth a total of 2000 gold. 8:28:04 PM Day: ... if there's any sapphires in there we should give 'em to Iskandar. 8:28:19 PM | Edited 8:28:34 PM Canto: Aziz can determine that pretty easily. No magic bits in the jewelry box, btw. Just very nice pieces. 8:28:20 PM Janis: Hey, my sapphires! 8:28:35 PM Janis: The luck God or whatever didn't pick any of you. 8:28:57 PM Day: True. You could sell them to him, I'm sure he'll buy. 8:29:45 PM Canto: But yeah, there is a locked strongbox. 8:30:05 PM Janis: Ok, lets see if any of these keys work on the strongbox. 8:30:08 PM Janis: Janis tries keys 8:30:33 PM Canto: Praggle hands over a small keychain with like, four keys on it. 8:31:00 PM Canto: None of them work! 8:31:44 PM Janis: ...ok...Nilani, Aziz, you guys wanna crack at it? 8:32:40 PM | Edited 8:33:30 PM Nilani: I'll see if I can get it open, sure. (22) 8:34:06 PM Aziz: I'll start writing, just in case. 8:34:27 PM Aziz: Aziz pulls out parchment and a quill and starts scribing a scroll of Knock. 8:34:36 PM Canto: You unlock it! clicklick. 8:35:19 PM Aziz: Nicely done. 8:35:47 PM Janis: Cool! 8:35:57 PM Day: Let's just hope it's not full of snakes. 8:36:30 PM Janis: I can handle snakes, I think. 8:36:46 PM Aziz: Some snakes are pretty valuable, if you know who to sell to. 8:36:56 PM Nilani: Hopefully. Here, you open it. It is your house, after all. 8:37:09 PM Janis: Janis opens it 8:38:27 PM Canto: It is not full of snakes. It contains a flask! Filled with clear liquid. 8:39:17 PM Day: Aziz, can you analyze that? 8:39:39 PM Janis: Janis holds it up to Aziz 8:40:07 PM Aziz: I can try, sure. 8:40:34 PM Aziz: Aziz attempts mundane analysis! (23 Spellcraft) 8:41:25 PM Canto: It is definitely magical in nature, Strong Conjuration for those of you using Detect Magic. 8:41:42 PM Day: Day can tell that just by looking. :) 8:41:57 PM Aziz: Aziz relays this information to the rest of the party 8:42:08 PM Canto: Yep. 8:42:14 PM Aziz: Who wants to drink it? I don't volunteer. 8:42:37 PM Aziz: That's a joke please do not drink the flask. 8:42:38 PM Janis: There's really no other way to tell what it is? 8:42:38 PM Wynn: Why would anyone drink it? 8:42:46 PM Wynn: Do not drink it. 8:42:53 PM Wynn: Janis. 8:42:53 PM Janis: ...I mean...yeah...drinking it...bad idea. 8:42:59 PM Janis: Janis puts it back in the box. 8:43:23 PM Day: We can find some other way to find out what it is. 8:43:28 PM | Edited 8:43:40 PM Aziz: Well, there's more to it than just "don't drink it." I was getting to that. 8:43:28 PM Day: We bought a wizard, remember? 8:43:50 PM Janis: ...let's never say that again...ever. 8:43:57 PM Aziz: It's called an Iron Flask, it's an ancient form of magical trap. Of a sort. 8:44:24 PM Wynn: Definitely do not drink it. 8:44:44 PM Janis: ...magical trap, you say? 8:44:51 PM Aziz: It works on extraplanar beings and forces them into an intradimensional space inside..? Coterminous to? Planar physics is hard to describe. It puts things in the bottle that don't want to be. 8:45:02 PM Aziz: I have no idea if there's something in the bottle now, but finding out could be dangerous. 8:45:34 PM Janis: ...seems safer to do it here and now then later on the ship. 8:45:39 PM Aziz: But above all else please do not open the bottle unless you know what you are doing. 8:45:59 PM Aziz: There's a command word that has to be spoken as you open the bottle, or else whatever comes out, comes out mad and swinging. 8:46:13 PM Wynn: Or we can just... Not. Open it. 8:46:34 PM Aziz: ...I'm surprised you're the one who advocates that. There could be a living being trapped inside this bottle, potentially an innocent one. 8:46:49 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:47:04 PM Janis: ((Have we checked the whole house or just this floor?)) 8:47:11 PM Wynn: That seems incredibly unlikely. 8:47:18 PM Canto: You're on the second floor currently. You started from the top and went down. 8:48:56 PM Janis: We should probably keep searching. 8:49:02 PM Janis: This wasn't exactly a vault. 8:49:15 PM Janis: There might be something else to find before we close this place down. 8:49:33 PM Day: Right. 8:49:43 PM Day: And we should definitely see if someone can divine what's in that bottle. 8:49:47 PM Day: ... or who. 8:50:12 PM | Edited 8:50:14 PM Aziz: It's hard to scry across planes. I'm personally terrible at it. 8:52:06 PM Aziz: ...also, a magic bottle that traps outsiders and forces them to serve the bottle's holder when unstoppered correctly? I can totally imagine this being the invention of a wizard of questionable morals, and his first choice of victim being something innocent but useful. 8:52:17 PM Aziz: But I digress. We have a house to search. I'll keep the bottle safe. 8:52:33 PM Day: Day nods. 8:52:37 PM Aziz: Aziz puts said bottle into his nonmagical satchel. 8:52:54 PM Janis: ...wait, the being inside would have to serve me? 8:53:00 PM Janis: ...like...grant me wishes? 8:53:19 PM Nilani: If it is able, then yes. 8:53:32 PM Janis: ...did we just find a Djinn? 8:53:37 PM Day: Wishes are a double-edged sword. 8:53:44 PM Day: And it might just be an ordinary person. 8:54:06 PM Day: We're not keeping slaves. 8:54:18 PM Aziz: And it does not have to be a djinn or other powerful magical being. It could be a grunt fighter from another realm who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. 8:54:26 PM Aziz: ...yes, that thing that Day said. 8:54:57 PM Janis: Ok, whatever it is, we can deal with it later, let's make sure there are not other major vaults or things here. 8:55:42 PM Canto: You guys continue your search of the house, and finally you head down to the basement. 8:55:59 PM Day: Here's where they hid the bodies. 8:57:18 PM Canto: Gimme another Search check down here. 8:57:29 PM Janis: ((15)) 8:57:53 PM Aziz: 15 8:57:54 PM Wynn: (19) 8:58:29 PM Nilani: 17 8:59:24 PM Day: ((18!)) 9:00:57 PM Canto: Okay! Between all of you guys, you guys look over this basement. Wynn is standing there frowning as the others search around her and finds a loose brick in the wall. 9:01:25 PM Wynn: Wynn pokes at it. "Shoddy workmanship." 9:01:49 PM Day: Day pries it out, or tries. 9:02:06 PM Canto: You pull out the brick! It comes out ver easily, and there's a lever behind it. 9:02:19 PM Janis: Janis pulls the lever 9:02:50 PM Day: Wait, why do they even have that lever? 9:02:56 PM Canto: Theres rumbling as a section of the wall rumbles and opens, revealing a door in the stone beyond. 9:03:10 PM Aziz: I bet it's a library. With an oversized map. 9:04:12 PM Canto: The door has a very complicated lock, it seems. 9:04:25 PM Janis: Janis tries all the keys again 9:04:50 PM Canto: Nope! The keys are for some of the smaller doors and whatnot you've found. 9:05:30 PM Day: Nilani? 9:05:49 PM | Edited 9:06:05 PM Nilani: I'll get it. (20) 9:07:48 PM Canto: It does not open! This is a tough lock. 9:08:28 PM Janis: Aziz? You wanna try that spell? 9:08:56 PM Aziz: Aziz nods and finishes scribing his scroll of Knock, bringing it to life with a command word and a gesture at the offending door 9:09:47 PM Canto: CHUNK the mechanism comes unclasped! 9:10:19 PM Janis: Janis opens the door 9:11:22 PM Canto: As you open it, magical Darkness fills the room! 9:11:26 PM Canto: Everyone make notice checks. 9:11:40 PM Day: ((0!)) 9:11:41 PM Janis: ((31)) 9:11:44 PM Wynn: (3) 9:11:58 PM Aziz: 12 9:12:13 PM Nilani: 11 9:13:15 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow and turns around fast 9:13:34 PM Janis: There was something in there! It just ran out into the darkness! 9:13:50 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down and draws her mace. 9:14:04 PM Wynn: Anyone have Light? 9:14:32 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Light on Wynn's mace. 9:15:10 PM Canto: It does not work. The light spell goes off, but it's not enough to pierce the darkness. 9:15:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:15:24 PM Nilani: Okay, that's weird. 9:15:41 PM Aziz: Let me try something. 9:16:14 PM Aziz: Aziz delves into his Cleric spell list and casts Daylight on Wynn's mace 9:16:22 PM Canto: Everyone can roll Notice again. 9:16:33 PM Wynn: (2!) 9:16:38 PM Janis: ((29)) 9:16:47 PM Aziz: clearly we can't. 10. 9:16:50 PM Nilani: 18 9:20:04 PM Day: ((19.)) 9:20:10 PM Day: ((Wasted a 20 on that. >.< )) 9:20:18 PM Canto: Okay! Aziz casts Daylight, which dispels the Darkness. 9:23:01 PM | Edited 9:23:09 PM Canto: Nilani, Day, and Janis are not flatfooted as your eyes readjust to the brightness and you see before you a a tall, gaunt figure with a shiny crimson exoskelton, spindly limbs, and a head that comes out of the center of its chest, framed by silvery cord-like tendrils and a red ceramic mask that seems bisected up the middle. 9:23:26 PM Day: Woah, what the hell! 9:23:46 PM Nilani: Okay. That is certainly a thing that exists. 9:23:57 PM Canto: It swings a blade at Janis, who is the closest to it. What's your AC, Janis? 9:24:41 PM Day: WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE THAT LEVER. 9:24:57 PM Janis: ((18, with the new ring)) 9:25:06 PM Canto: It's blade goes wide! 9:25:15 PM Canto: EVeryone roll initiative. 9:25:34 PM Day: ((19!)) 9:25:37 PM Wynn: (4. Wynn is standing there like a dopey idiot apparently) 9:25:43 PM Janis: ((5, hopefully getting my 1s out before the fight)) 9:26:00 PM Nilani: 24 9:26:57 PM Canto: Round 1: Nilani, Day, WTF, Janis, Wynn 9:27:05 PM Canto: Nilani 9:27:22 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Grease under the thing. 9:27:26 PM Aziz: I was slow, initiative 12 9:28:45 PM Canto: What's the DC on that? 9:30:00 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 9:30:51 PM Canto: The thing wobbles, but does not fall down! Who else needs to roll to stay standing? It was right next to Janis, so she does, too. 9:31:03 PM Canto: But it's a 10 foot area. 9:31:24 PM Canto: How far apart were you guys standing when you opened the vault? 9:31:27 PM Janis: ((Reflex save?)) 9:31:32 PM Canto: Yep. 9:31:47 PM Wynn: Wynn was watching them handle things, so not too close. 9:31:50 PM Janis: ((24, not even wobbling)) 9:31:52 PM Aziz: have to be relatively close to cast Knock in the first place 9:31:56 PM Day: Day was further away. 9:32:08 PM Canto: okay. Aziz also needs to make a Ref save. 9:32:15 PM Aziz: I am floor. 9:32:36 PM Canto: Aziz falls! He'll have to take a move action to get up. 9:32:55 PM Canto: Day 9:34:33 PM Canto: Day 9:35:13 PM Canto: Day 9:35:30 PM Day: Day does the bardic thing! +1 attack, +1 damage, bonuses against fear and stuff. 9:35:44 PM Canto: Okay, everyone take that into account. 9:35:54 PM Canto: Next is the thing's turn. 9:36:50 PM Canto: EVeryone make a reflex save. 9:37:06 PM Aziz: 15 9:37:11 PM Janis: ((11)) 9:37:27 PM Wynn: (16) 9:37:41 PM Nilani: 25 9:38:49 PM Day: ((26.)) 9:39:57 PM Canto: It raises its hands and projects a cone of freezing cold air at all of you, and you're pelted with cold energy and icechuncks. You all take 31 cold damage, except for Day and Nilani, who take 15 cold damage. 9:40:49 PM Canto: Aziz 9:41:06 PM Janis: ((Seriously?)) 9:41:35 PM Day: ((Hopefully it can only do that once. :) )) 9:42:15 PM Aziz: Aziz clambers to his feet (move action), takes a second to back away from both the creature and the Grease (5 foot adjust), and casts Cure Serious Wounds on himself, healing for 19 damage. end turn 9:42:32 PM Canto: Nice! Okay. 9:42:52 PM Canto: Janis 9:43:26 PM Janis: ((Can I five-foot step out of the grease?)) 9:44:16 PM Canto: No, you're at the epicenter next to the monster. You can five foot step, but it wouldn't take you out of teh grease. 9:44:30 PM Canto: Oh, wait 9:44:50 PM Canto: Yes, you can five foot out the grease, sorry. 9:45:06 PM Janis: Janis five-foot steps out of the grease 9:45:20 PM Janis: ((15 reflex in case that is an issue)) 9:45:35 PM Janis: ((second question, is the grease flammable? :) )) 9:45:46 PM Canto: YEs, but you're in a basement. 9:46:13 PM Janis: ((Oh sure, bring logic into this, why don't you? :P )) 9:46:51 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow into it 9:47:05 PM Canto: Okay! 9:47:11 PM Janis: ((25 to hit)) 9:47:16 PM Canto: That's a hit. 9:47:29 PM Janis: ((11 DAM)) 9:47:43 PM Janis: ((4 of which is frost, if that means anything)) 9:48:29 PM Canto: It does not seem to matter. You shoot the thing in the chest and it reels back, unhappy. 9:48:37 PM Canto: Wynn 9:48:51 PM Wynn: (is in grease, so if I close, I'll have to ref, right?) 9:49:02 PM Canto: Yep. DC 10. 9:49:29 PM Canto: Actually, it's a DC 10 Acrobatics check. 9:49:42 PM Wynn: (Well fuck, that's an entirely different thing. lol) 9:50:02 PM Nilani: (Sorry! '^') 9:50:29 PM Wynn: (Intim doesn't work like taunting in 3.5 does it?) 9:51:00 PM Canto: (No, its pretty much just bullying people into doing what you want.) 9:51:44 PM | Edited 9:53:27 PM Wynn: Wynn causes her shield to burst into flame and steps up to the creature. (14 acro! woo!) 9:53:04 PM Canto: I'll give you an Intim roll to try and make yourself look threatening, though. 9:55:08 PM Canto: Next Round: Nilani, Day, WTF, Aziz, Janis, Wynn 9:55:12 PM Canto: Nilani 9:56:02 PM Nilani: Nilani casts magic missile at the Horror. 9:56:58 PM Canto: The spell.... fizzles. 9:57:26 PM Canto: You blast it, the missles fly out, and just as they're about to hit, they just kind of dissipate as they hit the thing's carapace. 9:57:38 PM Canto: Day 9:59:40 PM Canto: Day 10:00:17 PM Day: Day takes a shot! 10:00:34 PM Day: ((25 hit on a ranged touch?)) 10:00:44 PM Canto: Yep! 10:00:57 PM Day: ((9!)) 10:01:28 PM Canto: Okay! Day's magical blast seems to work! 10:03:01 PM Canto: It reels back, and it seems to be leading red ichor now from its wounds. Its mask opens up in the middle, revealing.... well, this horrific mess of organs and gross stuff and generally STUFF THAT SHOULDN'T BE. 10:03:16 PM Canto: Everyone make Will Saves that is looking at it, which I believe is everyone. 10:03:41 PM Aziz: 22 10:03:43 PM Janis: ((27)) 10:03:44 PM Wynn: (12) 10:04:13 PM Nilani: 10 10:05:59 PM Canto: Day? 10:06:31 PM Day: ((16!)) 10:07:57 PM Canto: Okay. Most of you are okay, it's just... like WOW, gross. Wynn and Nilani are a bit more stupefied by it, and take 1 pt of Int, Wis, and Cha damage. 10:09:12 PM Canto: It then raises its hand and points a spindly finger at Wynn, blasting her with an Acid Arrow. I assume that 15 hits your ranged touch AC? 10:09:26 PM Wynn: (yep) 10:10:05 PM Canto: 6 pts of acid damage as it starts to eat through your armor! 10:10:25 PM Canto: Aziz 10:12:24 PM Aziz: Aziz aims a hand at the thing and fires a blast of Searing Light at the gap in its mask. vs touch AC (Is it undead or particularly sensitive to light?) 10:12:54 PM Canto: No and no. 10:13:20 PM | Edited 10:13:27 PM Aziz: only takes 14 damage then, assuming a hit 10:13:49 PM Canto: That is enough! Aziz blasts the thing with his holy light. 10:14:06 PM Canto: It crumples to the ground in a spindly heap! 10:14:23 PM Canto: End combat 10:14:31 PM Janis: THE HELLS WAS THAT?!? 10:14:36 PM Aziz: Aziz asks "Is it opposite day?" to the ceiling, and nobody in particular. 10:14:48 PM Wynn: Can we agree, in the future, that Grease is something to be avoided in close combat? 10:15:07 PM Wynn: Wynn extinguishes her shield quickly. 10:15:22 PM Canto: AFter about 20 second, the Grease dissipates. 10:15:31 PM Nilani: Sorry. 10:15:31 PM Janis: And maybe next time we can not run the flaming shield into a grease pit?!? 10:15:53 PM Day: ... everybody all right? 10:15:56 PM Canto: Praggle comes down the stairs, having left previously while you guys were searching for the vault to use the restroom. 10:16:04 PM Wynn: Fire is just the one I automatically trigger. I wasn't thinking. 10:16:11 PM Canto: Praggle: What happened? I heard fighting... 10:16:17 PM Canto: He looks at the thing and goes pale. 10:16:18 PM Wynn: ARGH! Look at this! 10:16:23 PM Janis: Janis kind of collapses, she is clearly very badly hurt 10:16:23 PM Wynn: Wynn points at the hole in her armor. 10:16:34 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to Janis and heals her. 10:16:37 PM Day: Think my bones'll be cold for a week. 10:16:38 PM Canto: Which is a feat for the kobold. 10:16:43 PM Janis: Ditto. 10:16:43 PM Day: Some kind of monster. 10:16:48 PM Wynn: (15 hp) 10:16:53 PM Janis: Frost magic. Really bad. 10:17:15 PM Canto: Praggle: Thats... an Ethergaunt. Where did it come from? 10:17:36 PM Janis: Wait, weren't those the things that wiped out all the humans here? 10:18:00 PM Wynn: (18 hp, not 15) 10:18:13 PM Janis: ((Oh, even better. Thanks)) 10:18:27 PM Canto: Praggle nods. 10:18:56 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at her utterly clean mace and shield and holsters them. 10:19:18 PM Janis: Why the hells would this Lady have one stashed in her basement? 10:19:41 PM Janis: ...do you think that'll affect pricing? 10:20:14 PM Canto: The dead ethergaunt fades away. 10:21:07 PM Canto: It came out of the vault! Anyone going to look in there? 10:21:31 PM Wynn: Wynn is too busy lamenting the damage to her armor and hiding her wounds. 10:21:40 PM Janis: Janis looks in the vault 10:21:45 PM Janis: Janis learns nothing 10:22:33 PM Aziz: Aziz pokes the door to the vault, looking for traps. (15 on an insufficiently-used Artificer ability) 10:23:15 PM Canto: Wel, you opened the vault already. 10:23:37 PM Aziz: didn't think the Ethergaunt counted as a trap 10:24:06 PM Day: Day looks in the vault too. 10:26:39 PM Canto: There is very little in here, actually. the vault is about the size a large closet. The walls are lined with shelves with some weird bits and pieces. Some of them look like parts of masks like the Ethergaunt had. Others look like bits from the creatures carapace. Most are red. Some are white, some are black. 10:27:16 PM Canto: At the center of the vault is a pedestal. The pedestal is in the middle of what looks like arcane and divine warding circles. 10:27:44 PM Canto: On top the pedestal is this weird little pyramid shaped object that seems to be made out of multicolored glass. 10:27:59 PM Aziz: Man, just look at all the nothing I want to have to do with that thing. Who wants to leave and never speak of this place again? Ever? Anyone? 10:28:07 PM Day: ... did this person commit genocide? Is that what this is? 10:28:26 PM Day: What is that, Aziz? 10:28:30 PM Canto: Praggle sticks his head in. "... I don't know. Looks like relics from the wars." 10:28:42 PM Janis: Janis picks up one of the mask bits 10:28:44 PM Canto: It goes without saying that the pyramid thing is radiating magic. 10:29:04 PM Wynn: I guess smashing it is probably a bad idea. 10:29:06 PM Canto: There's no magic from the masks and stuff, they're just bits and pieces of shrapnell. 10:29:26 PM Aziz: The cleric in me tells me that thing is hideously terrible and to avoid the hell out of it. The artificer in me wants to go pick it up and figure out what it does. 10:29:34 PM Aziz: We should probably listen to the cleric. 10:29:44 PM Aziz: All in favor of listening to the cleric? 10:29:52 PM Aziz: Aziz raises his hand and waits, hopeful 10:29:59 PM Janis: I'm leaning more towards artificer. 10:30:31 PM Janis: I inherited this place, and I wanna know why there was a monster in my basement. 10:30:48 PM Day: It would be a good idea to find out what that is. 10:30:54 PM Aziz: ...alright, nothing can possibly go wrong. Nilani, help me make sure these warding circles won't turn me into a newt when I cross them? 10:31:09 PM Wynn: ...maybe you should let me do that. 10:31:12 PM Aziz: Aziz searches the circles for magic traps. (20 on search) 10:31:42 PM Wynn: I'm not seeing evil. 10:32:45 PM Canto: Aziz spots no traps. 10:33:28 PM Aziz: Aziz attempts Spellcraft to determine the purpose of the circles. (18) 10:35:25 PM Aziz: ...welp that told me all I need to know. This can't end poorly. 10:35:36 PM Aziz: Aziz walks up and picks the thing up 10:35:42 PM Wynn: I-- 10:35:56 PM Janis: ...what is it? 10:36:03 PM Canto: Hmmm. Roll initative, Wynn. 10:36:11 PM Canto: To see if you can beat Aziz there. 10:36:38 PM Wynn: (17, but she wasn't going to just jump in. She'd have asked to be healed first. Just didn't want him to do it) 10:37:12 PM Canto: Well, you can shout out to him as you see him walking over to it. 10:37:19 PM Day: Day waits to clean up the mess. >.< 10:37:25 PM Wynn: (it's all good) 10:37:58 PM Canto: Aziz, roll a d4. 10:38:11 PM Aziz: 3! 10:39:31 PM Canto: Everyone but Nilani and Janis roll a Will Save vs. Sleep. 10:39:49 PM Day: ((23.)) 10:40:01 PM Wynn: (16, with a -2 from normal due to -1 cha and -1 wis. lol) 10:40:15 PM Aziz: 22 10:41:47 PM Canto: Wynn is like 'no waitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' as she falls into a catatonic slumber where she stands for the next.... 10:41:51 PM Canto: wow, two hours. 10:42:07 PM Wynn: zzzzzz 10:42:21 PM Janis: ......that's probably not good. 10:42:24 PM Day: Wynn! 10:42:53 PM Day: Day checks to make sure she's not dead! 10:43:19 PM Canto: Basically, Aziz took a step forward, there was a flash of light where he stepped, and you all felt this magical wave wash over you. 10:43:29 PM Canto: Wynn is alive. Just very very asleep on her feet. 10:43:32 PM Canto: Kinda snoring. 10:43:48 PM Aziz: Well that happened. 10:43:57 PM Day: What the hell was that! 10:43:58 PM Canto: Also drooling. 10:44:10 PM Janis: I'm guessing a sleep spell. 10:44:13 PM Day: Day wipes the drool off! Preferably before anyone sees. 10:44:17 PM Aziz: Apparently it isn't not trapped. 10:44:45 PM Aziz: Aziz wonders if he's close enough to reach out and grab the pyramid without taking any more steps 10:44:58 PM Canto: nope. 10:45:04 PM Canto: At least one more step. 10:45:17 PM Janis: Maybe Nilani or I should try. 10:45:33 PM Janis: If they're both sleep spells, I think we'll be resistant to them. 10:45:57 PM Aziz: It's designed so whoever wants to get the thing must walk up and take it. And I think I'll trip it again if I go back out again. 10:46:08 PM Aziz: I might as well just finish it at this point. 10:47:05 PM Aziz: Everyone as ready as they're going to be? 10:47:12 PM Wynn: zzzzzzz 10:47:16 PM Janis: Janis nods 10:47:34 PM Day: Right. 10:47:37 PM Nilani: Hold on. 10:47:40 PM Canto: Oh, yeah, Praggle the kkobold is also asleep. 10:47:43 PM Aziz: Aziz holds on 10:47:44 PM Day: Day tries to put Wynn down, first. 10:47:54 PM Day: Day like, on the floor, so that she doesn't fall. 10:48:33 PM Nilani: Nilani steps so that there is something between her and the pyramid. 10:48:38 PM Nilani: Okay. 10:48:49 PM Aziz: I... okay then. Probly a good idea. 10:48:54 PM Aziz: Aziz takes the next step. Literally. 10:49:40 PM Canto: Roll a d4, Aziz. 10:50:08 PM Aziz: this time 10:50:45 PM Canto: Will saves! 10:50:54 PM Canto: Against fear. 10:51:00 PM Janis: ((25)) 10:51:11 PM Aziz: does bard song bonus still apply? If so then + whatever that gives 10:51:14 PM Canto: I will say that you still get a bonus on fear thanks to Wynn's paladin aura. 10:51:26 PM Day: ((16. Ugh.)) 10:51:32 PM Wynn: (+4 if you're within 10') 10:52:05 PM Canto: Nilani? 10:52:19 PM Nilani: 24 10:52:33 PM Canto: Everyone's okay! Day's okay thanks to Wynn's aura. 10:52:52 PM Day: Day shivers. 10:53:05 PM Canto: Her snoring is very inspiring. 10:53:06 PM Aziz: Ready for Round 3? I bet there's another spell-wookus as soon as I pick it up. 10:53:12 PM Day: Day takes Wynn's helmet off and puts his coat under her head. 10:53:23 PM Day: Day when he's finished with that, "Go ahead." 10:53:25 PM Canto: You can grab it! 10:53:41 PM Nilani: Nilani sticks out a thumbs-up from behind cover. 10:53:43 PM Canto: Nothign happens when you grab it. 10:54:10 PM Aziz: Aziz attempts to walk out of the first circle with it 10:54:35 PM Canto: Roll a d4. 10:54:47 PM Aziz: again 10:55:07 PM Canto: Okay, you're fine. You don't set off any more symbols. 10:55:29 PM Aziz: That was fun. Who wants to never do this again? 10:55:44 PM Janis: What is it? 10:56:05 PM Aziz: Aziz begins casting Identify on the magic triangle-thingit 10:56:24 PM Day: ... just remember your girlfriend will probably eat us if you die. 10:57:14 PM Aziz: Aziz winces as the magic backfires. "This is... not something I can Identify this way." 10:57:40 PM Aziz: Aziz tries old-school book lernin'. on Knowledge: Arcana 10:59:27 PM Canto: You have no idea what this is. Definitely calls for some research. 10:59:50 PM Janis: We should take it with us. Probably get Kalor looking at it too. 11:00:23 PM Aziz: Probably a good idea. Let's go bring yet another infathomably powerful artifact onto the infathomably powerful artifact who makes our breakfast. 11:00:23 PM Day: Or the wizard. Do either of you have that magic disc spell prepared? 11:00:36 PM Day: Tarak is an artifact? 11:00:46 PM Aziz: Yes. His mystic power is scrambled eggs. 11:01:02 PM Aziz: Aziz keeps poking at the artifact and considers trying to blind-fire it 11:01:03 PM Day: He does make good scrambled eggs. 11:01:32 PM Canto: You're not even sure how you would activate the thing, Aziz.